Irrisistable
by Nausika Universe
Summary: When Pit stays at Viridi s temple after Chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos, he s starting to feel different about the Goddess of Nature, and vice versa. A very cute fanfiction about my favourite couple PitxViridi, aka Piridi, with lots of fluff, cuddling and kisses ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Irrisistible**

 **Chapter 1: Save and Sound**

 _Okay, so first of all, hi! This is my first Fanfiction, so please comment and let me know what you think, what you like and what I should do better next time._

 _English is not my native language, so please please correct me if there are any mistakes._

 _I really love PitxViridi and I hope you guys like my story. :)_

 _This plays right after chapter 18: The Ring of Chaos._

 _Pit is now in Viridi´s temple and it´s night time, so everyone is sleeping._

Pit layed on his back in the bed Viridi let him sleep in and stared at the ceiling. It was a very nice room. He was all by himself, the bed was extremely comfortable and he was very tired. Perfect conditions to fall asleep, but he just couldn´t.

The angel was shivering all over. Not because he was cold, it was rather warm actually, but he wasn´t able to hold still.

Pit still couldn´t believe what had happened. He had been away for three years and his goddess, Lady Palutena was probably being controlled and suffering, while the humans were being destroyed by her forces.

He clutched his pillow onto his stomach with both arms.

" _She rejected me..."_ he thought and shivered even more when he remembered how she said that she was tired of dealing with him. He was very afraid and felt so left alone. He needed someone by his side and _right now._

Pit stood up, got out of his bed and peeked outside the room.

Everything was silent, which scared him even more.

He walked through the temple, down a long hallway, where he could see a huge double door at the end.

He carefully opened one of the doors and snuck inside, quietly closing it behind him.

It was a large room, all dark. When his eyes got used to the darkness, he could make out the furniture in the room. There was a desk and a mirror on the left and on the right was an enourmous bed, big enough for at least four people to sleep in and with half-open silk curtains.

Pit approached the bed when he heard slow and regular breathing. He saw a small figure sleeping peacefully, her long blonde hair loose and almost longer than herself. She was sleeping on her side, her back facing the door and her hands near her face.

Feeling the shivering again, the angel lifted the blanket up and laid down right behind the Goddess of Nature.

Viridi suddenly woke up from two arms, reaching around her waist and stomach from behind. Her eyes shut open and she slowly looked down to see who it was. After a moment she recognized her visitor´s muscular arms wrapped around her lower torso.

" _What the...?! How does he dare-"_

She was about to shout and push him away when a faint sob rang in her ears. She layed still and listened closely if she wasn´t mistaken.

She wasn´t. Pit was heaving a hard time to keep it quiet, but couldn´t help himself anymore. She felt his fingers gripping the fabric of her night gown.

The goddess didn´t know what to do, but decided not to be mad at him. After all, he just lost kinda everything.

She carefully turned around to face the angel.

He had his eyes shut, squeezed actually, small tears running down his face. She sighed and watched him with sympathy.

Not knowing how to calm him down in another way, Viridi gently put her soft hand on his cheek. He opened his eyes and stopped sobbing.

-"Pit..." she whispered compassionately when she saw the pain and confusion in his wide open eyes.

She slowly slipped her hands around his neck and began to stroke his brown hair. He was shaking and lightly sobbing again, so he tightened his grip around her waist, pulling her body against his own and closing the gap between them.

The goddess lightly gasped, but relaxed again. She put his head into the crook of her neck, still stroking his hair to comfort him. His breath tickled a little, and she blushed when his warm face touched her skin.

The sobs died down after a while and both relaxed.

Pit looked up after a while when she stopped stroking. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing regulary. He watched her for a while. Her beautiful pale face and especially her perfect pink lips, which were slightly opened. She still had a light blush on her cheeks.

Pit couldn´t help but think of her in a different way than he had before. She wasn´t the enemy anymore, not at all. She´d helped him several times and now, she even let him stay in her domain and _sleep in her bed. With her..._

He looked at her and felt something new, something he had never felt before towards anybody. She wasn´t the bossy and destructive goddess he met once, she was kinda...

-"Cute." he mumbled under his breath and moved his hands.

She opened her light amber eyes when she felt warm hands on her bare angel had reached up her thighs over her shorts until underneath her night gown and rested his hands on her lower back. Her skin was supple(like a peach at dawn xD), just like he´d expected it to be. He could feel her tremble under his touch and pressed her body firmly against his own.

She was about to say something when he suddenly kissed her on the lips. Her eyes were wide open, but after a moment she gave in and closed hers aswell.

She could feel butterflies in her stomach, almost making her dizzy. Dispite the fact that she was shaking at his touch, her lips were warm and soft and he enjoyed the small moan she made when he kissed her.

Unconsciously, the goddess drew her hands back and placed them on his chest, feeling his racing heartbeat.

After some moments they pulled away. He expected her to kill him, but after staring at him for a while her eyes softened and she snuggled her head against him.

Pit finally felt save. But there were other feelings bubbling in his stomach, too. He sighed in relief and held her tight until both fell asleep.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Viridi woke up and opened her eyes to directly look into a certain angel´s face.

Their noses and foreheads were touching and Pit´s arms were still around Viridi´s bare waist. His legs were tangled around one of hers and her hands here still resting on his chest.

She slowly withdraw her leg and carefully retreated from his embrace. She sat up and was about to crawl over him, out of the bed, when he woke up, turned on his back and pulled on her arm, causing her to collapse onto him.

-"Pit!" she exclaimed and proped herself up on her hands to look into his sleepy face. He wrapped his arms around her lower back again and watched her pissed expression.

-"Will you let me go?" she pleaded and tried to struggle out of his grip.

-"For heavens sake, Pit let go!" she started to become her old self again, but with every struggle he tightned his arms around her and pulled her down a little.

She pouted, obviously annoyed and thought for a second. Then she had an idea and quickly ran her fingers up and down his sides.

Pit burst out in laughter and griped her sides, causing her to chuckle aswell. His face grew a mischievous smile which made her stop and look back at him with irritation.

Suddenly, the angel grabbed the goddesses hands and turned around, pinning her down on the bed beneath him. She gasped at his sudden movement and blushed when his face came closer to hers.

He held her hands above her head with one hand, the other one was tickling her sides.

-"Nohoho, Pit, let- haha- me go- haha..." she laughed when he found her most ticklish spot on her waist. He lowered his head more until she felt his breath on her neck.

He stopped tickling and parted her hands, now holding them on each side of her face with his, linking fingers.

Viridi´s eyes closed when he brought his mouth to her jawbone and started pecking downwards. She couldn´t help but moan when he found a soft spot in the crook of her neck and bit her lip when he kissed it in a delightful manner.

Encouraged by her small groans and sighs, Pit started nibbling her skin.

He felt her body trembling underneath him and kissed even more passionately when suddenly a knock was heard on the door.

He lifted his head up and both froze in place, blushing deeply.

-"Mistress Viridi?" a girls voice was heard from outside the room. Pit looked at Viridi, who was staring at the door, eyes widened.

-"Are you okay? You haven´t come out of bed yet..." the voice continued.

" _Damn"_ The goddess thought. She was always the first to get up. After a long pause she finally managed to speak.

-"Ah, yeah I´m coming." she quickly proceeded, sounding more insecure than she had hoped to. Unfortunately, the girl had noticed, too.

-"Are you sure you´re okay?" she asked again.

-"Yes, I´m totally fine. I´ll be right there, Phosphora." she said, more firmly this time.

They didn´t move a muscle until the footsteps in the hallway weren´t heard anymore.

Viridi sighed deeply. _That was close..._


	3. Chapter 3

_Hi there! Sorry that I forgot to write the authors comment in the last story, I´m still very new with this :D_

 _So anyway, I´d like to thank Mizzter R for my very first review :)_

 _By the way (I also forgot to say this previously), I don´t own the characters or rights or anything, that´s all Nintentos privileges (but I do have a copy of the game ;D)._

 _So, let´s get to the point:_

 **Chapter 3**

-"Hmmm..." Pit thought out loud, wandering through Viridi´s library.

He had been training the whole afternoon, trying to get back into his daily grid. Fighting just cleared his mind and brought back his energy.

He had been avoiding everyone. Even Viridi, since there was always someone around who could be watching or listening.

After the _surprise_ in the morning, he had quietly returned to his room, after Viridi had left to drag the attention on her.

Pit´s stomach felt strange when he thought about the morning. He sighed and focused on the library again.

The room was very big, but it didn´t seem like it, because there were so many shelfs, books, scrolls and more. There was a long table in the middle of the room with eight to nine chairs. On both sides were rows of bookshelfs, all filled up to the fullest with mostly old books. Opposite of the door behind the table was a window, inbetween two curved staircases, which lead to a small gallery or balcony.

Since it looked kinda secretive to Pit, he directly went up the stairs. He was confronted by bookshelfs, blocking his way. He walked around them to see what was behind, since the shelfs were so stuffed with documents, there was no way he could peek through.

-"Woah!" he exclaimed when he saw what was hidden behind the wall of books. Of course, more books, but all in piles surrounding a very comfortable looking old armchair. Behind it was another window, draped with silk curtains and in the corner was a gramophone, standing on a small table.

Pit made sure that he was all alone in the library and then threw himself into the armchair. He laughed with joy when he sank right into it.

He took the nearest book and opened it on a random page.

-"Hmm. So many letters..." he mumbled a little grumpy. He couldn´t read. (It was a miracle why he was so into the library...)

-"Aha! Huh?" Pit had finally found a picture in the book, but tilted his head to the side when he saw a girl on a balcony and a guy kneeling underneath, looking up at her. They looked at each other in such a loving way, but he couldn´t read what they were saying.

Pit didn´t give it a second thought and took the next book. A very big one with an elaborate cover.

-"Yes, finally!" he exclaimed happily when he noticed that it was full of pictures.

First there was a picture with a girl in a tower with increadibly long... was that hair? " _Looks a little like Viridi with the long blond hair."_ he thought and remembered her silky hair, smelling like roses. He sighed to himself at that thought and shook his head to return to reality.

He flipped through the book and stopped at the next picture. It showed a girl too, sleeping in bed. She looked like a princess with the tiara on her head. " _That could be Viridi too..._ " he noted when he registered the branches and vines with thorns around the bed. Pit looked closer when he saw a guy kissing the sleeping girl on the next picture, and waking her up like that on the one after it.

After he stared at the images for a while, he browsed further until he found one with a house made of...

-"Candy!" he said excitedly and instantly wished to have one himself, since Palutena never let him eat unhealthy stuff back at home.

Pit sighed at that thought. He let the book sink onto his lap and stared at the ceiling, wondering how the goddess must be doing and how he could help her.

-"Huh?" he looked down when he noticed the sound of crackling paper. He lifted his foot up to see a scroll underneath the armchair. The angel stood up and took the piece of paper. When he unfolded it, his face lit up, because it was full of illustrations. His eyes narrowed as he tried to figure out what the people were doing.

He put the document upright on the chair and tried to imitate the movements.

Holding his arms up, the angel stepped back and forth, to the sides and crossed his feet until he was interrupted.

-"Um, what are you doing?" a familiar voice asked from behind.

Pit jumped in surprise and spun around to face the Goddess of Nature herself, arms crossed and frowning at his actions.

-"Uhm, hey, Viridi" he rubbed the back of his head and grinned sheepishly.

" _That smile is so arorable..._ " the young-looking goddess lost herself, but quickly snapped out of it when he continued talking.

-"So, is this some sort of fighting or a training exercise?" he asked and looked at the piece of paper.

-"It´s called dancing, dork." she replied and rolled her eyes.

-"And you´re not doing it right." she stated, puting her hands on her hips.

The angel pouted and tried again. He put his hands up and stuck his tongue out, while looking at the strange movemens he was doing with his feet.

-"But, I thought-" he started when Viridi suddenly grabbed both of his waving hands, causing him to look up at her.

-"See, that´s the problem, sweetheart, you _think,_ but we both know that´s not your strong point." she teased him with a witty smirk.

-"Oh yeah?" he gained confidence and pulled her closer by her hands.

-"Then I suppose _you_ can dance perfectly, right?" he challenged her, because he knew she´d never back out of a challenge.

-"Sure, that´s easy. But not if you were born with two left feet." she referred to him, drew her hands back and slightly turned away from him, folding her arms infront of her chest.

-"We´ll see about that." he simply replied and held out his hand to her.

Viridi turned around again and considered his hand, then his face and then his hand again.

 _Ooohh will she do it? Exciting, isn´t it? Well, I´m excited about what´s gonna happen next, since I didn´t think about it yet :D_

 _Anyway, thanks for reading. I hope to upload the following chapter tomorrow ;)_


	4. Chapter 4

_So, here it is! I´m sorry if the last one wasn´t with lots of fluff and stuff, which is why I´m gonna double it now ;)_

 _Enjoy_

 **Chapter 4**

-"We´ll see about that." he simply replied and held out his hand to her.

Viridi turned around again and considered his hand, then his face and then his hand again.

She sighed in defeat and gently layed her hand in his.

-"Okay now- no, no, no, don´t-" she was about to explain when he held his hands up in the air again.

-"Look..." she started and rested her left hand on his shoulder and held his left hand with her right one. He did the same.

-"No, not like that." she corrected him and lifted his right hand up from her shoulder.

-"Huh? Why not? You´re doing it too." Pit defended himself.

-"But _you_ are not me. Here, like this." she continued and gently placed his right hand on her waist.

-"There. That´s the stance or closed position. Now-" Viridi was about to go on, when he interrupted her.

-"Woah, woah wait." he stuttered.

-"What is it?" she raised a brow.

-"This is what we´re supposed to do? I mean how we´re supposed to stand?" he asked with a questioning look. She nodded in agreement.

-"So dancing is basically that I can- or more have to touch you?" he asked further with a wide smirk from one ear to the other as he tightened his grip on her waist, pulling her closer. She lightly gasped and blushed a little.

-"Be serious." she giggled.

There was a pause. Both were just gazing into each others eyes. Pit smiled warmly when he saw the sunset from the window behind him sparkle in Viridi´s eyes.

-"Um... so..." The goddess blinked a few times and then walked over to the gramophone. He cleared his throat and watched as she put slow music on.

-"This is a waltz." she informed him and they returned to their position.

-"Okay now, step forward with your right foot" she explained and stepped back at his action.

-"Good now with your left foot to the front and then, without treading on the floor, to the left. And finally bring your feet together. Yeah, just like that." she finished why following his movements.

-"That´s all?" he asked.

-"Yeah, basically. I mean there are many dance figures like spinning or so, but yes, this should be it for now. You just repeat it backwards and then from the top." she added, causing him to smile his childish smile.

-"Aw, yes! I can dance!" he cheered.

-"Hey, slow down, you didn´t do anything yet." she reminded him.

-"Okay, then I´ll try now." he said and took a step forward.

-"Way to big, make smaller steps or you´ll look like an elephant crossing a river!" she corrected him.

Pit obeyed her constant corrections and managed the waltz quickly. While he focused on his feet, he unconsciously let his right hand slide downwards, causing Viridi to blush and stop.

-"Ahem." she cleared her throat to motion him what he was doing. He looked at her with puzzlement when she frowned at him.

-"What?" he asked insecure.

-"Your hand, Pit." she simply replied. He looked at his left hand, which was still holding hers, and then back at her face with a questioning expression. She sighed and shoved his right hand back up to her waist.

-"That´s it?" he raised a brow.

-"You just wanted me to hold your waist?" he asked. Viridi opened her mouth to reply, but he was faster.

-"You mean like _this_?" he quickly grabbed both of her sides, making her wince in surprise, before he lifted her up and spun her around.

Her surprised expression changed when she held her arms around his neck and both laughed, spinning around.

-"Woah-!" Pit stumbled backwards and fell into the armchair, Viridi landing on his lap. He hung over the arm supports, legs falling over on one side.

They kept still for a moment and then chuckled.

-"Pit, are you alright?" the goddess asked with a slight worry in her voice.

-"Yeah, I´m okay." he said and rubbed his arm.

-"Ah, man. You know when you just hit something and know that there´s gonna be a bruise? I always have to touch it to see if it hurts, altough I know it does. So wierd, but I´m completely focused on that then..." he mumbled the last part and began to press on a spot on his arm.

Suddenly he felt warm lips on his own. His eyes were wide open in stunner and before he had the time to close them and kiss Viridi back, she pulled away again.

She stared at him for a moment before muttering a `sorry´, looking down.

Pit smiled and took both of her hands, linking fingers. She looked up, but suddenly the angel pushed her against the back of the armchair, kissing her passionately.

He smiled against her lips when she made the little moan again, she always did when he kissed her.

-"What?" Viridi pulled away and asked when he grinned at her.

-"Oh, nothing..." he shrugged and then went on kissing her.

She gave small sighs and groans when he tangled up his foot with hers. The goddesses hands stroke his hair, bringing him closer, while his hands slid down to her waist and back, pressing her body against his.

They continued making out when suddenly a figure came around the bookshelf and gasped.

 _Alright, here it is, the fourth chapter. Is it obvious that I learned dancing? :D_

 _To be continued ;)_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oh, oh, they´re busted! :D_

 _Please review if you like it (and if you don´t, criticism is always welcome) and remember to tell me if I made language mistakes ;)_

 _So let´s see what happens, shall we?_

 **Chapter 5**

They continued making out when suddenly a figure came around the bookshelf and gasped.

Both winced in surprise when they heard the gasp and immediately stopped. They froze for a moment until Pit carefully drove back from Viridi and turned around. The goddess peeked around Pit and blinked two times when she realised that they were cought.

-"... m-mistress?" Arlon the Serene commenced uneasily. Viridi´s eyes were widened and her mouth stood slightly open, without any words coming out. Pit gulped.

Arlon slowly took a step back when Viridi suddenly jumped off the armchair and stopped her commander from leaving.

-" _No one_ has to know about this!" she stressed. He opened his mouth when a girls voice rang up from the library entrance.

-"Know about what?" Phosphora called in her sweetest voice, now standing at the stairs and leaning against the handrail.

Viridi and Arlon spun around, while the goddess tried to hide the anxiety in her eyes. It took a moment until the silence was broken and Viridi deeply hoped Arlon wouldn´t blab, because if Phosphora knew something, _everyone_ was going to know it.

-"That mistress Viridi took my favourite record of the `Viennese Waltz´ of 1977." he calmly replied and referred to the music that was still playing in the backround.

-"Anyhow, mistress what I was going to tell you is that we finally have managed to detect the position of the Chariot Master´s domain." he continued, while Viridi played along and the two went down the stairs and out of the room, followed by a bored, or more disappointed Phosphora.

When he heard the door closing, Pit sighed deeply and sank into the armchair. After a while he sneaked to the door and listened for sounds outside. Nothing. He carefully opened the door and quietly snuck back into his room. Once the door was closed he sank onto the floor, leaning against the door and sighed in relief.

Pit walked over to his bed and let himself fall onto it. He was just too exhausted. Tough he couldn´t help but smile when he thought about the dancing again. He remembered how they laughed when he spun her around and pictured Viridi´s smile. With that, he fell asleep, smiling at the image in his head.

-"Pit? Pit. Pit!" he heard his name when he woke up. He blinked a few times against the sun.

-"Wake up! You´ll have to head out today." Viridi said, leaning over his bed. When the angels sight cleared he finally registered her and- " _Wait, is Viridi wearing an apron? And is that my breakfast? In bed?"_ Pit, shush, I was just going to explain that! " _Oh, sorry. But she looks so cute!"_ Well... as I was saying:

Viridi was standing next to her guest´s bed, holding a wooden tray and wearing a short apron with lace on the cleavage and on the bottom, tied around her waist and in the back of her neck. Underneath, Pit noticed, she was still wearing her thigh-length night gown, which was just a little longer than the apron.

He blushed as he stared at her and so did she when she noticed that he was checking her out.

-"H-here´s your breakfast." she put the tray down on his bed while he sat up.

-"Breakfast in bed? Sweet! Lady Palutena never let me have breakfast in bed." he cheered in his upbeat manner and dragged the tray onto his lap.

-"Well, this is a special occasion, so don´t get used to it." She said and looked away from him, as if she was insecure.

-"What´s so special?" he asked confused, but before he could turn away from his meal and to her he felt the goddesses soft lips on his cheek.

-"You." she whispered close to his ear, making both blush.

She turned around and was about to leave when Pit shoved the tray to the side on his bed and jumped out.

-"Wait!" he exclaimed making the Goddess of Nature turn around to promptly meet his lips. She, not expecting it of course, made her little surprised moan. He wrapped his arms around her, pressing her close to him. After a long moment he let her go and, only then realized that he was shirtless, since he always slept without it. Telling from Viridi´s red face, he knew that she had already noticed.

She looked at him for a moment, not wanting to leave the room anymore, but just to stay with him.

Viridi sighed, smiled at him and headed towards the door.

-"Please get ready and eat, you´ll need all your strength." she told him and left the room.

 _Soooo, Arlon´s now in the picture too. And what a picture :D_

 _Anyway I hope you like my story so far. I have to say, I´m kinda impressed by myself since this is still my very first fanfiction story._

 _There will be (at least!) one more chapter. Stay tuned, and stay alive ;)_


	6. Chapter 6

_Good morning readers! (or whatever time it is while you´re reading this)_

 _First of all, I´d like to thank ultimateCCC for the reviews, that really made my day today :)_

 _Just as an information → -"_ no italics" (=language spoken), -" _italics" (=spoken via telepathy), "italics without dash" (=thoughts), only italics(=emphasizing)_.

 _So please, enjoy yourselves:_

 **Chapter 6**

 _-"Good job, Pit. Dinner´s almost ready, I´m just making sure our newest guests are comfortable."_ Viridi told Pit when he returned via telepathy.

- _"_ _New guests?"_ The angel asked confused (and a little jealous).

- _"_ _Yeah, I´m just preparing the can go to the kitchen already if you want, but don´t snack, dinner´s almost finished."_ the goddess emphasised.

- _"_ _Oooh..."_ Pit facepalmed himself. The new guests were Phos and Lux, the unicorns from the Lightning Chariot.

- _"_ _Wait, dinner´s almost done?"_ he asked confused while he walked towards the kitchen.

- _"_ _Yeah, sure. Why? I thought that would be a good thing."_ Viridi replied confused.

- _"_ _No, it´s just that... You guided me the whole time, so how can you be able to make dinner?"_ Pit placed a finger on his chin when he sat down at the table.

-"Well, you´re probably not used to it, but" her voice suddenly came from behind him as she entered the kitchen throught the other door.

-"I´m capable of cooking _edible_ food _while_ I´m guiding you." she winked at him and went over to the counter.

While she stirred in the soup (of course vegetable soup, but for Pit there was a little meat in it too), the angel felt his face heat up when he formed the words in his mind.

-"Umm... could you..." he mumbled.

-"Huh? Could I what?" she asked casually without turning around.

-"Um... could you... put you apron on?" he asked very slowly, making her wince in surprise when the words left his mouth. She turned around and frowned at him.

-"Why?" she could see his face redden even more.

-"Just, because... you know... it´s cute..." he muttered the rest under his breath. She heard him and blushed lightly. Then she rolled her eyes and removed the pot from the stove. Pouring the soup into his bowl and handing it to him she turned around again to search for glasses.

-"You know, this is not a five star restaurant. And I´m not your servant." she stated and put her hands on her hips. _"_ _You her perfect hips..."_ Yes, Pit, thanks for reminding us.

-"Restaurants can only have three stars." he informed her between eating.

-"Whatever." she groaned and poured some water in his glass.

-"I´ll be in the hotspring, so don´t go search for me." she told him and walked out the door.

-"Wait! You have a horspring?" Pit yelled after her. She stopped in the doorframe and leaned against it.

-" _Of course_ I have a hotspring, loon, I´m the Goddess of Nature, I _invented_ hotsprings. Oh, and you´ve got to work on your table manners. One puts both hands on the table and chews _before_ talking, not _while_ talking." she said and then left.

Pit sighed. His left arm had been under the table, because one could see the blood running down from his newest scar.

After he was done eating he slowly returned to his room. He walked down the long hallway and paused infront of his door. He had reached out for the doorknob put drew his hand back. The angel took a deep breath and turned away from his door, heading towards the Goddess of Nature´s room.

It was all silent, since she was probably still in the hotspring.

He looked around. Her apron was hanging on the knob of her closet. He sauntered over to the window and gazed outside. There was a very small balcony, probably only made for her to stand on and beneath the outside of her domain. He watched the beginning of the sunset when suddenly the door opened.

Pit spun around to see the Goddess of Nature closing the door behind her, dressed in nothing but a towel, her half-wet hair pinned up in a bun.

The angle´s face reddened when she spotted him.

-"P-pit? What are you doing here?" she stammered, blushing deeply.

-"I-I-I´m sorry Viridi!" he burst out and was about to head towards the door.

-"Turn around, will you?" she ordered him while searching through her closet for her night gown. He did as he was told and listened closely to the fabric, brushing against her body on the other side of the room.

-"Okay you can turn around now." he heard her voice very close to him. He turned around to directly face the goddess, now wearing her thigh-length night gown _and_ her slightly shorter apron. She smirked at him, making him blush. He opened his mouth to say something when she suddenly interrupted him.

-"Is that blood?" she had spotted the scar on his arm.

-"Pit, why didn´t you tell me that you´re injured?" she exclaimed and took his hand, dragging him over to her bed.

-"Oh, that? It´s nothing, don´t worry about that-"

-"Yes, I do worry about that." she interrupted again and pushed him by his shoulders down to sit on the bed, while she walked over to her desk.

The goddess returned with some cloth and a bandage and sat beside him. He stared at her caring expression while she carefully cleaned wound with the cloth, before slowly wrapping the bandage around his lower arm.

-"Thanks, but" he started as she stood up again to place the bloody cloth back on her desk.

-"my arm´s working fine, see?" he continued and waved around with his arm.

-"Yeah, sure, that pretty much proves it." she huffed.

-"You want me to prove it?" he asked playfully and walked over to her.

Viridi turned around, only to find Pit lifting her up by her sides, a wide smirk on his face.

She gasped when she was lifted up and he wrapped his arms around her thighs. His face grew a mischievous smile and he carried her to her bed.

-"Pit?" she asked insecure when he put her down and proped himself on his hands above her.

-"See, working perfectly." the angel whispered and lowered his head.

Their lips met and Viridi wrapped her arms around his neck, completely melting on the spot at his passionate kiss.

Pit lifted her up again, this time in a bridal stlye and moved with her over to lean against the wall.

As they continued making out, the angel slipped his hands beind her and slowly opened the knots of her apron, while she ran her hands over his shoulder, unpinning his toga.

-"Pit..." she mumbled and broke the kiss.

-"Yes?" he replied and continued kissing her cheek. She took his hand and looked down. He stopped and looked at her with concern.

-"What is it, love?" he asked and made her blush with that nickname.

-"You... you´ll return to Palutena soon..." she said quietly, lightly squeezing his hand.

The angel was speechless.

-"I´m sorry, I don´t think I can-" she started while retreating out of his embrace and almost leaving the bed when he grabbed her arm and pulled her back, causing her to collapse beneath him.

He pressed his lips firmly against hers, a small tear escaping the goddesses eyes.

-"Viridi," he began when he pulled away.

-"To you, I will always return." he told her and kissed her forehead.

Her mouth stood slightly open as she gazed into his eyes.

-"Oh, Pit..." she whispered, closing her eyes.

 _Well, that´s it for now. I hope you liked it._

 _I referred to the song "I will always return" by Bryan Adams from the movie Spirit._

 _Cu next time and don´t forget to review, I´m counting on you ;)_


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry to keep you waiting :p I was busy the last week, so I couldn´t post, but now I did, so here you go ;)_

 **Chapter 7**

He stood near her bed. The Goddess of Nature was sleeping peacefully on her back, one hand on her stomach and the other one at her side.

It was very early in the morning when Pit woke up, the sun didn´t even rise yet. He felt very sore and hadn´t slept very long.

There was a lot going throught his mind with the whole Chaos Kin´ stuff. After clinging to the thought of Palutena being controlled, he had managed to ignore her attitude towards him. It still hurt though.

He´d been very nervous when he had to fight her and extremely frightened when the Chaos Kin had taken the Goddess of Light´s soul into the Chaos Vortex.

To the angle´s delight and surprise, Dark Pit and Phosphora had appeared and helped, all self-motivated. Viridi didn´t have to tell them. _"Viridi..."_

Pit returned to the present and looked upon his crush. His eyes trailed along her curves, narrowly defined underneath the blanket.

She was facing the ceiling, or more the ceiling of her canopy bed. Pit bit his lip when he surveyed her pale face, her long eyelashes and her slightly parted pink lips.

She moved her hand in her sleep, now both resting on her stomach, and sighed dreamily.

The angle´s fingers twitched. He could swear he´d seen this before. Then he remembered. _"The book in the library!"_ he thought, still reguarding the goddesses position.

Pit slowly leaned down and placed his hands on each of her sides on her bed, next to her shoulders.

Viridi slowly woke up when she felt a warm kiss on her lips. Her eyes fluttered open when Pit drew away.

-"My sleeping beauty." the angel whispered lovingly, touching the goddesses nose with his.

Viridi softly giggled and reached out for his face. Pit leaned into her palm, cupping his cheek, sighed in relief and forgot about all of his worries for a moment.

She raised her head a little to kiss the tip of his nose. He closed his eyes for a second and smiled back at her warm smile.

The Goddess of Nature let her hand slide down onto his chest, while the other one reached up to the back of his head, gently stroking his hair.

Pit was about to lean down and kiss her again, when she moved away. She slided to the side and made room for him to lay down next to her.

Stunned by the offer, Pit slightly opened his mouth to say something, but decided to remain silent and take the chance.

As soon as he laid down under the sheet, he felt the young-looking goddess snuggling up to him. Her hands held on to his toga at his chest and he instantly wrapped his arms around her slim form, thankful for the moment she let him share with her.

Her gaze met his and she tenderly stroke his cheek with the back of her fingers.

-"Do not worry." she whispered and passionately kissed his lips. He kissed her back and pressed her tightly to his body.

-"It´s gonna be alright." she added after a moment when they parted.

He smiled at her and she nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck.

-"Thank you, Viridi. For everything." he mumbled, placing a kiss on her head and both drifted off into sleep.

 _I hope you like it, even if it´s a little short._

 _I´ll try to write regularly, but since school starts on mondy, It won´t be easy._

 _Still, keep the reviews up and I´ll keep the story up ;)_

 _Have a nice day/morning/evening and enjoy life to the fullest :)_


	8. Chapter 8

_I´m very sorry that I couldn´t write for so long, but school started and I was preparing like a million birthdays and wasn´t home for the whole last weekend... And altough I have to work this whole weekend, I´m still gonna write now ;)_

 _I decided that this chapter will take place after the defeat of the Chaos Kin and Pit´s rescue in the Rewind Spring._

 **Chapter 8**

 _-"Viridi? I´m sorry to call you so late at night, but I´m afraid I need your help."_

 _-"_ You _need_ my help _? Okay fine, what is it?"_ The Goddess of Nature asked, confused and annoyed at the same time. Not that she would mind being called via telepathy so late at night, since wasn´t sleeping anyway. She had barely slept the last days, since Pit had been in such a bad shape and, of course, had returned to Skyworld. She´d been pacing around her temple, which everyone noticed. Arlon, aswell as Phosphora, who payed a visit to Viridi´s temple during the whole Chaos Kin story, but also Dark Pit. He was the newest member of the Forces of Nature, altough he didn´t like being employed, but since he could only fly with the bossy goddesses help now, he had no choice.

 _-"Well it´s Pit, he-"_

 _-"Pit? I´ll be right there! Uhm, I mean, I´ll try to come over as soon as I can."_ Viridi cleared her throught and proceeded to reply firmly to the confused Goddess of Light.

That last outburst made Palutena wonder. There was something strange, something new about the Goddess of Nature. She seemed as worried as Palutena herself, which was strange, because she´d known Pit for longer.

She hadn´t seen Pit that fearful, since he was little. He´d been haunted by nightmares, which was why she was so worried. But they were different from when he was little. Normally it would be a monster or two and her patting on his back would have put him to sleep again. Not this time. He was so afraid, he couldn´t even tell her what his dream was about.

-"Okay, I´m here. Where´s Pit? And what´s the matter with him?" The Goddess of Nature asked when she arrived in the entrance hall.

-"Well, he´s been having terrible nightmares..." Palutena started while the two walked through the temple towards the angle´s room.

-"Nightmares? Like what?" the younger-looking goddess asked impatient.

-"Well, I don´t know exactly..." Palutena confessed and recieved a `for real?´ look.

-"He wasn´t able to tell me, but he always stuttered a `Vi-´ or something like that, so I guessed it has something to do with you." She quickly added and noticed the light blush on the goddesses face when she turned away.

They reached the door and Palutena carefully knocked.

-"Pit? Can we come in?" She asked and opened the door when no response came. The room was dim when the two goddesses entered.

-"Pit, I brought-"

-"VIRIDI!" Pit suddenly dashed out of the dark and hugged the Goddess of Nature tightly. Viridi´s cheeks flushed when he lifted her off her feet and snuggled his face in her cleavage. Palutena blinked in disbelief.

-"You were.. and- and I was.. and then Hades.. and..." Pit panted while slowly putting her down, but didn´t let go of her yet. His eyes filled with tears again and he tightly grabbed the back of her dress.

-"See that´s what I mean? He can´t manage to speak about it properly." Palutena stated while eyeing the couple suspiciously, especially Pit´s actions. Viridi looked into Pit´s scared eyes, letting her own soften and stepped a little closer to him. She bit her lip, since she knew that Palutena was still watching them.

-"Pit.." she started and sighed. With her thumb she stroked a small tear away. The angle´s panting slowed down while he stared into her comforting eyes. But the sobbing returned and he clenched his fingers even tighter.

-"I just don´t know what to do anymore, he won´t stop." Palutena said after a while of staring at the unusual scene before her.

-"I´ve already tried to pat his back, which helped when he was a child. I gave him warm milk and soup, but he didn´t even touch it." she mumbled worried.

Viridi returned her worried gaze and thought for a minute...

 _To be continued..._

 _Okay, I hope you liked it. I´m already writing the next chapter... cu soon, please review :)_


	9. Chapter 9

_Things are about to get interesting... riiight you two?_

 _-"Hm, hm, HM, hm, I can´t hear you!"_

 _-"What´s with you and not minding your own buisness?"_

 **Chapter 9**

Viridi returned her worried gaze and thought for a minute.

Slowly, she slid her hands behind his neck and began stroking his hair, just like the first time she´d comforted him. He automatically rested his head in the crook of her neck.

Palutena watched astonished when the angel´s sobs died down and his hands relaxed.

-"It´s okay now. I´m here." Viridi whispered close to his ear, hoping that the Goddess of Light woudn´t hear it.

-"I guess I´ll leave you two alone now, if that´s okay for you." Palutena quietly informed after a moment. Viridi nodded, still stroking Pit´s hair.

-"Remember there´s still the soup and milk. And call if you need me, okay?" she added and pointed to the table with the tray, before retreating backwards and closing the door. After some moments, Palutena´s steps weren´t audible anymore.

Pit slowly lifted his head up when Viridi stopped stroking. She gazed out the window into the darkness, obviously lost in thoughts. Complete silence. The angel even stopped breathing for a moment. Viridi snapped out of her thoughts and looked at him when she felt his hands slide down to her thighs. Her eyes widened when he lifted her up and carried her to his bed.

-"P-Pit..?" she stammered as she was put down on his bed, not retracting her arms from around his neck. Her hands shook when he leaned his body over hers and stared into her eyes with love and _desire_. Viridi was about to open her mouth to say something, but only moaned when he passionately kissed her neck. Her cheeks were red and she didn´t manage to push him away, because she was too shaky at his loving action. The angel lifted his head and looked at her, noses almost touching.

-"I just can´t live without you anymore." he whispered and pressed his lips against hers. The goddess closed her eyes and leaned into his kiss. She kissed him back and brought his head closer with her hands, while he moved his hands to her back. After making out for some minutes, Viridi pulled away and turned her head away from him.

-"W-we shouldn´t. Palutena-" Viridi started, but was quiet down by a finger on her lips. Pit just shook his head.

-"Won´t take you away from me." he stated and laid down next to her, hugging her from behind. The bed was pretty small - since it was only made for one person – causing Pit to snuggle up very closely, his legs tangled in hers, so she wouldn´t fall out of the bed.

-"That´s not what I mean. What if she _sees_ us?" Viridi whispered as she held on tightly to his arms around her stomach, because she feared she could fall out. No response. Pit already dozed off, feeling save close to her.

The next morning, Lady Palutena had prepared breakfast for Pit. She wondered why Viridi didn´t tell when she left, but figured it had been too late.

Silently, she opened the door and blinked against the sun coming from the window. She gasped and almost let the bowl in her hand fall down when her sight cleared.

Viridi obviously didn´t leave. She was right there. Laying on Pit´s chest, in his bed, both under his blanket. They were sleeping peacefully and Palutena noticed the angle´s hands around Viridi´s back. _Lower back._ Palutena blinked a few times and inhaled quietly, since she´d held her breath the whole time.

The Goddess of Light was about to retreat out of the room again, when Viridi lightly moaned. Palutena quickly hid behind the still open door and peaked inside the room. The Goddess of Nature grabbed the angle´s tunic and moaned again in her sleep. Pit, in return, sleepily pulled her closer for a moment and unconsciously kissed her head, causing Viridi to sigh dreamingly.

Palutena slowly closed the door and stood behind it for a moment, thinking.

-"What the... Are they...?" she mumbled and walked away.

 _I think we can all sing Candace´s song from Phineas and Ferb now: You´re busted! (Busted!)_

 _Sorry it´s so short.. hope you still enjoyed :)_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey there! I am very very sorry for the long wait, but I had a lot to do around Christmas and stuff... Plus, I didn't really know how to continue, so if any of you have an idea or something they want to read, review or write me a private message :)_

 **Chapter 10**

-"Pit? Pit. Piit!" Palutena's voice interrupted the angel's sleep.

-"Hm? Oh, good morning..." he yawned and blinked against the light. Suddenly he snapped out of his dreams and looked around. _Huh? But where's-_

-"Viridi left this morning, an emergency. Will you come with me please?" Palutena informed and walked out of the room, Pit insecurely following her. She broke the silence when they arrived in the kitchen.

-"So, Pit..." she started as she placed his breakfast ,fruit of course, before him. The angel bit his lip and uneasily stared at his breakfast to avoid her eyes. The goddess took a deep breath, when Pit suddenly burst out.

-"Wait, you said an emergency! What happened? Is Viridi okay?" he asked worried.

-"That's what I wanted to talk about with you. May I ask what exactly is going on between her and you?" she suspiciously asked and frowned at him. Pit nervously tapped his fingertips together and drew circles underneath the table with his foot.

-"Um... well... She just helped me when you were under the control of the Chaos Kin and so on..." he mumbled, still avoiding her eyes.

-"Yes, but that's not what I mean. Yesterday, she was the only one to calm you down and then... even stayed here..." Palutena replied with a hint of jealousy in her tone.

-"It's just that I've never seen you two getting along _that well_. Or at all, to be frank." she noted when the angel only blushed and kept quiet.

-"But, I thought you'd like if we got along. You even teased her about lik- helping me and seemed happy about that, didn't you?" Pit finally spoke. Palutena eyed him carefully and thought. She remembered the bandage around his arm and his good shape when she'd briefly seen him after he'd returned her soul from the Chaos Kin.

-"You know I'm always glad when you're happy, but you shouldn't forget that she is a _goddess_. And I think it can be dangerous to be... involved with someone like that. Especially her..." Palutena frowned at him. Pit felt small sweat drops rill down his temples.

-"Ah... Involved? What do you mean? She was only help-"

-"Pit, this here is my palace. Do you really think I don't know what is going on?" She made Pit wince with her comment.

-"I-I don't know what you're...-"  
-"If you wanted her to stay here, you could have told me. Then I would have prepared a room, or something, but letting her sleep in _your_ bed..." the Goddess of Light mumbled and noticed the heavy red colour in the angle's face. There was a long pause. _At least she didn't see the part before that... Or did she?_ Pit only stared at the table while Palutena regarded him carefully. After minutes of silence, the angel finally spoke again, making Palutena's mouth open in surprise.

-"I... love her..." he muttered and then eventually looked into the goddesses eyes with confidence.

-"And I'd like to visit her. Would you grant me the power of flight, please?" he asked as he got up.

-"..." Palutena tried to speak again.

-"R-right now?" she asked and only received a determinate nod.

-"But Pit, she's probably busy and.. and I don't know if it is that good for you to see her that often..." Palutena answered with a doubtful voice.

-"What? Why not?" Pit exclaimed unhappily. His goddess kept still at the table and sighed.

-"Please, Lady Palutena! You can't separate us! I- I love her and I need her!" he almost shouted. Palutena bit her lip and looked down at the table, while the angel gave her an impatient look.

-"Pit... Viridi didn't leave..." she quietly informed, making him spin around, only to see a stunned Goddess of Nature standing in the door frame.

With wide open eyes and her hands in front of her chest, she stared at him.

-"Pit...!" she exhaled in disbelief.

 _Sooo, yeah, I'm not that proud of it... Yet I just had to continue._

 _Please tell me what you think and give me some ideas for the next chapter._


End file.
